


Restorations

by Snowshower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, The BFT are just messing around, art restorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowshower/pseuds/Snowshower
Summary: Gilbert and Francis are just there to accompany Tonio as he works on a restoration!
Relationships: France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Restorations

**Author's Note:**

> This is just inspired by Baumgartner Restoration from Youtube, who films and narrates his art restoration. This was also done for a writing contest, which had the writer write something in the span of 2 hours using specific word prompts. It was on the Hetalia Discord server.

Staring ahead of him, Antonio sighed at the sorry state of an age-old painting. There were punctures around the canvas, as well as cracks in the paint, and of course, the grime covering the canvas and shrouding the muse of the artist in dull toned color, taking away the vibrance from the painting. Clearly, he had a lot of work to do but wasn’t too worried about, as he had enough experience with such painting restorations. His concerns were going towards the two other men in his house, who had all happened to come over in one day, much to his amusement, albeit no surprise.

“Eyy, Tonio, what’s this for?” a raspy voice of a certain friend of his chimed up from behind him. Tonio whipped his head back, hearing Gilbert pick  
something up. Tonio quickly jumped up from his spot, seeing Gilbert hold a solution of water and glue to form some sort of adhesive.

He quickly took it out of his hands and placing it back on the table. “Gilbert, don’t touch my stuff. You said yourself that you don’t know much about art,” Tonio softly warned his friend, Francis going unnoticed at the blond man inspected the painting. Gilbert whined in boredom, and the two  
briefly broke into a small squabble. “Toni, you have a lot of work to do, seeing how… eh, roughened up this  
painting looks. When does the museum expect this to be done?” Francis asked, breaking the bickering between his other two friends. A hand rested crossed  
over his chest, while the other stroked his chin in thought.

  
Antonio chuckled, “I forgot that you inspected art and all for a minute there. I have till next week,” he replied, taking a seat again, in front of his work. “You two really come in during my busiest times,” he chuckled, thinking about what he should do, past the chattering between him and his buddies. Upon recalling the plans, he picked up the painting and got to work, Francis and Gilbert giving him space as the three talked about trivial topics  
and issues.

A few hours had passed by now, Antonio somewhat tired from unscrewing the screws of the previous conservator of the painting, and undoing their mistakes. All that was left was the cleaning, retouching, and then putting it back onto its frame. He smiled at his progress for the day, having worked on it for a few hours. Behind him, Francis and Gilbert lay on the couch, fast asleep. It was the early hours of the evening, but it made sense. A small smile played onto his lips, seeing his friends peacefully asleep.  
He headed into the kitchen, quickly preparing some pasta (very basic but delicious nonetheless). The aroma was enough to wake up both the men from their naps, Gilbert being the first one to drift over to the kitchen, Francis following at his heels.

“Mon Dieu, that smells lovely,” Francis commented, leaning against the wall, a bit away from the Spaniard preparing to plate everything nicely.

“Of course it does, I cook everything well, no? Unlike a certain Englishman.”

Laughter between the three men echoed around their environment, all of them enjoying each other’s company. The painting was abandoned for the night,  
as the three had dinner at Antonio’s place, happily conversing with each other, bidding goodbye late at night when Francis drove Gilbert back to his place before going back home himself.

It was nearly three weeks later after their hangout, the three friends stood in front of a museum, Francis and Gilbert eager to see what Antonio had done. As the three entered with multiple other strangers, they drifted away from the tour group, not really interested in that, as Antonio himself knew very well about the things here, as he’d visited this place many times before. Eventually, after a bit of wandering around, it was Gilbert who spotted  
the painting that Antonio had patched up. “Hey! Tonio, Fran! Lookie there!” He said, pulling the two over as Francis scrunched up his nose at the nickname that was so often (unfortunately) used upon him.

As the three walked over, Antonio smiled with pride. The painting was fully patched up and restored with its vibrant colors filling up the canvas again. Gilbert and Francis showered him with compliments about the job done well, which Antonio happily took in.

“Maybe I will trust you about restoring a painting from my house then,” Francis chuckled, receiving a burst of shared laughter from Tonio and Gilbert. At the end of the day, Francis treated them to dinner at some restaurant and it was a day spent well.


End file.
